Johnny Nogerelli
Johnny (born March 4, 1954) is a Romanian-American television personality and film actor noted for the roles of "Johnny Nogerelli" in Grease 2 and "Officer Vince Romano" in the T.J. Hooker television series. In 1978, Johnny made his television debut, appearing as "Marty Decker" in two episodes of ABC's Starsky and Hutch. From there, he won the role of "Socks Palermo" in the short-lived CBS television series Flatbush (1979), based upon the Sylvester Stallone & Henry Winkler film, The Lords of Flatbush.[5] Following the show's cancellation, he was cast as "Frankie Millardo" in Goodtime Girls,[6] which was also cancelled after just one season (1980). Johnny also received several guest roles on popular series of the day, including Angie,[7] I'm a Big Girl Now[8] and Bosom Buddies,[9] and made a guest appearance in 1982's An Evening at the Improv. T.J. Hooker He reached celebrity status as "Officer Romano" in ABC's T.J. Hooker, a television series about the life of a Los Angeles, California, cop. Meanwhile, Zmed played "Fred Feliciano" in the TV movie Victims for Victims: The Theresa Saldana Story (1984) and made guest appearances on a number of television shows throughout the 80s and 90s, including Hotel, Empty Nest, Murder, She Wrote and Caroline in the City. Zmed departed from T.J. Hooker in 1985 when the show moved to CBS, chosing instead to replace Deney Terrio as host of Dance Fever for the final two seasons of the syndicated series' run following Terrio's departure. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Adrian_Zmed&action=edit&section=4 edit Movies Following the huge success of John Travolta and Olivia Newton-John in the movie version of Grease, Paramount Pictures quickly secured the rights to a sequel, and cast Zmed as "Johnny Nogerelli", the new leader of the "T-Birds", in Grease 2.[10] Though it did not fare as well as its predecessor, the film was a modest success, and Zmed's performance in his first motion picture led to other movie roles, including 1983's The Final Terror, and his breakout role as "Jay O'Neill" in 1984's Bachelor Party, with Tom Hanks. Return to theatre Johnny returned to stage work in the 1990s. He headlined the musical Children of Eden at the Paper Mill Playhouse, and starred in three shows on Broadway: Falsettos, Blood Brothers, and Grease. He most recently appeared as Noah in the musical The Ark,[11] in New York City, and in the 2006 Stan Harrington film, The Craving Heart. Current work Zmed provided the voiceover for "Toth" in the 2002 video game, Star Wars Jedi Starfighter, and is under contract until April 2009 with Princess Cruise Lines to perform "Johnny Nogerelli, In Concert..." aboard the Coral Princess and the Island Princess. The show debuted June 25, 2008 on the Coral Princess "Voyage of the Glaciers" sailing from Vancouver, Canada, north to Alaska in the Universe Lounge. Johnny has appeared as himself on VH1's I Love the 80s, Saturday Night Live and Johnny also filled in for the sick Cooky The Clown on The Bozo Show. He appeared as Basil (the "floating head") on the NBC soap opera Passions and participated in VH1's Confessions of a Teen Idol, a reality show in which former teen idols attempt to revitalize their entertainment careers.[12] In 2006, he filmed a 30-second PSA on chained dogs for the humane non-profit Dogs Deserve Better organization.[13] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Adrian_Zmed&action=edit&section=7 edit Personal life Johnny has two sons, Zachary and Dylan with his first wife and high school sweetheart, Barbara Fitzner, whom he married in 1976.[citation needed] He then married Broadway singer and actress Susan Wood but they divorced later. Johnny speaks Romanian as well as English. His sons Zachary and Dylan are currently in a Los Angeles-based rock group named The Janks.[14][15]